Laser Tag
by Reid4ever
Summary: Morgan gets annoyed when he loses laser tag tournament and decides that revenge is needed.
1. Chapter 1

Hotch lay on the ground his body tense ready to pounce. Suddenly, a figure moved in the distance it's silhouette showing the persons position. He glanced backwards and sure enough Morgan was there just as focused as his team leader.  
"I can see Reid. He is with Garcia over there!" Morgan whispered careful not to reveal his position. Even though Reid was essential to the runnings of the team his tactical manoeuvres were not on par with the rest of the team.

Hotch readied his gun ,the laser hitting Reids' chest. He breathed deeply as he placed his hand on the trigger. He started to press when,  
"Oh man! Seriously! We were about to get you Reid" moaned Morgan as the bell signified that there laser tag session had ended.

Garcia and Reid jumped up from their positions and high-fived as the leader board revealed that they had won.  
"That is only because you guys hid in the corner for all of it!" Morgan continued as he headed towards his team mates.  
"I knew you were a chocolate god but I never knew that you were a sore loser. You just cannot face that me and my G-man are invincible!" Laughed Garcia  
"Do you want the whistle back Morgan" Reid inquired rubbing salt further into the wound. Morgan wasn't amused and JJ decided to intervene.  
"Look guys it is only a game. You didn't even want to go to laser tag as you said it was a childish game," she calmly reasoned before seeing the all too familiar opening of Reids' mouth to spout a statistic. She held up her hand to silence him as otherwise the peace wouldn't continue.

With that, she left with Garcia and headed back towards the car.  
"Don't get too excited Reid," Morgan warned,"Remember...pay back is a bitch." He finished taking of his jacket and turned to leave,"Just wait till Monday. Just wait." He continued as he left Reids' sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews as to me two reviews is AMAZING! I am new to this site as an author so it took me an hour to figure out how to upload a new chapter but here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Santa did not give me want I wanted this Christmas so I don't own anything (humph!)**

As always when Reid entered the BAU he was the first one there. Reid was glad as Morgans words constantly echoed in his head. Surely he wouldn't re-start the prank war? Trying to forget his impending doom , he walked towards his desk in the barren office, he always liked to get there at least an hour early as then he could complete his work quicker and get through the files that both Morgan and Emily slipped into his pile which he had known about since the first day they pulled the trick but always turned a blind eye to. He relaxed as he tucked his abnormally long limbs under himself and set about his tasks.  
"Hey Spence!"  
"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" Screeched Reid as he fell to the floor in absolute terror only to look up and see JJ giggling as she offered him a hand to help him up.  
"Honestly ,Spence, however entertaining that was, are you alright, you seem a bit jumpy?" she inquired as she helped herself to a chair next to his desk.  
"Yeah...I mean yes w-w-why wouldn't I be? I am perfectly fine y-y-you just gave me a bit of a fright," he replied whilst rubbing the back of his head that he had hurt during his crash landing. With a small chuckle to herself she sauntered towards her office leaving him to nurse his injuries.

He was about to get back to his paperwork when he heard the familiar sound of the lift doors opening. The genius turned his head sharply only to see Morgan deep in conversation with Garcia, who was attempting to block her cupcake from the greedy hands of her chocolate God. Seeing the opportunity he ran towards the locker room to at least get his head together before having to face his now...enemy. The new word felt unfamiliar on his sat down on the hard, wooden bench and glanced up towards the TV that constantly showed news reports to try to keep agents informed about the happenings of the world. As realisation dawned on him, he looked back up to read the headline slowly making sure that his vast brain didn't misinterpret anything. "Hollywood actress Lila Archer found dead in her apartment this morning," read the article. Through the tears Reid couldn't see the rest of the report and, by the time he had made it into the bullpen, his eyes were red and puffy and the tears hadn't stopped streaming down his face.  
"Woah Reid! It was a joke man!" Morgan exclaimed at the sight of his friend. Stopping dead in his tracks he looked up as he put two and two together. "A joke! A joke! How the fuck was that a joke?" Shouted Reid.  
"Calm down man, didn't you read the bottom of the report the part that said it was a me messing with you." Seeing the look on his friends face he continued,"I'm really sorry...I thought you would have read it" Morgan apologised as he advanced towards Reid. "Don't come near me," warned Reid his voice riddled with pain,"Don't" he shouted seeing Morgan still advancing.

Without staying to hear the words forming in Morgans mouth he ran straight out of the room and out of the exit. Sighing, Morgan turned around to sit down only to come face to face with a furious Penelope who had obviously seen the whole commotion.  
"Go after !" She ordered, purposefully over-pronouncing each word in an attempt to contain her anger. Morgans legs carried him out of the exit following the direction Reid went in. As he stepped into the street he searched the crowd for his friend, his eyes darting around frantically trying to see him. He turned around just in time to see Reid step out into the road.  
"Reid!" he called, Spencer's head turned in response stopping him from seeing the truck heading his way. In the same time it took for Morgan to blink, Reid body was flung down the road and landed in a pile of blood.

**Quite literally blink and you're dead!**  
**Spock-five if you get the reference!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year! Here is the last chapter for you all...**

All of Morgans common sense screamed at him as he just collapsed on his knees at the side of the road. Within minutes,no, seconds, an ambulance had appeared and taken Reid away as they tries to stabilise him. The rest of the team had already climbed into SUV's and driven in the direction the ambulance took on route to the hospital and a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and steered him to a car. He looked up and saw Hotch with a stern expression on his face as he sat Morgan down on the passenger seat.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Morgan climbed out of the car and followed the unit chief to the empty waiting room. He entered first but turned around.  
"That's strange," whispered the agent to himself,"where did Hotch go?". Deciding that that wasn't important considering the current circumstance that was all his fault.  
"ALL MY FAULT! " he screamed as he punched the wall.  
"Family of Dr Reid?" Questioned a voice from the doorway. Derek turned to see a male doctor.  
"I know you. You were stalked by ummm Patrick Meyers weren't you. Reid saved...he..." Stated Morgan.  
"He saved my life," Interrupted Dr Barton," Agent Morgan I'm sorry but we couldn't save him. You can see him if you want, we have cleaned him up a bit. I'm very sorry...he was a good man," he finished as he lead the way to Spencer's room shedding a few tears as he saw the face of Agent Morgan. He opened to door for him and left the agent alone with his friend.

"Hey kid. I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry." cried Derek as he saw the pale, lifeless body of his friend. He sat on the chair next to him and laid his head on the bed.  
A sudden chill went down his spine and the lights went out living him in total darkness. The sudden happening caused him to jump back in fright so he didn't feel Spencer's hand slip away and only he only realised that Reids body had disappeared when the lights clunked back to life.

Cautiously, he approached the bed whilst his breathing became faster.  
"You killed me. I thought we were friends Morgan. You. Will. Pay." croaked an eerie voice.  
"Aaaaaaagh!" Screamed Morgan as an icy hand gripped his ankle from underneath the bed. He gulped. The hand still holding his foot. Slowly, he began to lower himself to the floor.  
"Surprise!" Was shouted as the team emerged from the hallway and Reid pooped up from beneath the bed.  
"That will teach you!" teased Reid laughing as he hugged Garcia.  
"B-b-but you ...you are dead!" Stuttered Morgan to the amused faces of the team.  
"That was priceless. I never knew you were such a good actor Spence." joked JJ.  
"I don't understand" said an extremely confused Derek.  
"Well then...let me explain.

_5 hours earlier..._

_As Reid read the news story he saw it at the bottom of the page 'Gotcha Pretty Boy!' was written on the screen. Before he let anger take hold he got out his phone and emailed the team his plan, he was going to fake his death._  
_The next thing he was nervous about but he dialled the number._  
_"Hello Dr Barton." came the voice on the other end of the line._  
_"Hey it's Dr Spencer Reid. I don't know if you remember me but you said ring if I ever needed a favour." confirmed the young genius._  
_"How could I forget you. What do you want?"_

"I still don't understand you got hit by a car!" Derek complained interrupting Reids story.  
"If you bothered to pay attention then you would of seen that Rossi was driving the car and since you never got close enough to his body you didn't see that we stole a crash test dummy from CSI!" hurriedly explained Garcia as she hugged her chocolate god.  
"Reid I never thought you would think of something like that. That was so cruel!" He exclaimed pointing at the sniggering agent.  
"I'm a genius and you thought I wouldn't think of something!" he laughed in return.  
"Some genius!" Morgan agreed as the team left the room laughing at the days events.

**The End.  
Each review encourages me to write so please leave a comment.**


End file.
